Characters
Overview Some characters are driven by motives other than just living. Some of them may be involved in a Faction. This page lists characters by faction. Known Humans Astro Surveillance Team * Susan Collins, aka Goggles - Intel gathering * Brandon Bradinski, aka Brad - Handles digital infrastructure * Paul Stromatik, aka Strom - Investigation specialist * Hans Grossberg, aka Berg - Strategic planning * Stuart Snodgrass, aka Stew - Marketing Citizens of Earth * Jack LeBlanc ** Binary's French ex-lover from before the apocalypse, separated by circumstance * Zachary Cohen ** Father of Tangles and a leading Astro robotics developer, separated by circumstance * Wilbert Ainsworth ** Student who unintentionally played a part in both triggering and fixing Whimpers' transformation * Miss Hazel Nuss ** Teacher who became a prime eye witness of Whimpers' transformation and saved students * Dr. Kimberly Slide ** An intelligent and ambitious doctor rivaling Squiggles back when she was a human. Dr. Kimberly successfully damaged her reputation and drove her insane Harmony Freaks * AV ** An unknown human who has entered the Island of Freaks in a freak accident. Serendipity Inc. * Lorenzo Leone ** The visionary CEO who started Serendipity Inc. with the intention to better understand the mechanics behind Freak Transformation and the behavior of Freaks through controlled clinical studies and psychoanalysis. Status Unknown * Nam ** The one dreaded by all Freaks - he is one of the few humans to ever set foot on the Island of Freaks, having coming in by pure accident. During his stay, for his own amusement, he almost brought the whole civilization to a crawl without having fired a single bullet, nor laying a single blow, nor starting any rebellions. He also managed to acquire immunity to aging, and is one of the few humans to ever find out the secrets of how to learn magic as a human on Alternate Earth. However, he has not been seen for several years. His last known status was being in combat against Katie and The ChessMaster. The outcome of the combat is unknown, and Katie and The ChessMaster refuse to disclose what happened for a greater good, but were able to reveal that Nam still lives. Known Freaks Astro Surveillance Team * Scott Williams (Scott) Harmony Freaks * Katie ** A powerful, tall motherly matriarch who dreams and strives for an ideal world. She cares greatly for the well-being of others, and helps others become better people * Squiggles (Sarah Lopez) ** A fun-loving squid nurse who wants to know everyone's secrets and feel loved. She cares greatly for the emotions of others. * Whimpers (Lisa Winterson) ** A lonely butterfly with a vivid imagination, extreme emotions and a kind soul ** Alter ego/forms: Monster Whimpers, Flower Whimpers, Horror Whimpers, Last Stand Whimpers * Binary (Victoria Jones) ** An extremely determined, sharpshooting dust dragon who survived an apocalypse * Sir White the Righteous Knight (Ferdinand von Schulz) ** A knight with a code of honour and a wish for a fair lady ** Alternate Forms: Ghostwhite * Dianna (Dianne Zammit) ** An obsessive deer driven crazy by unrequited love and shadow tentacle powers ** Alternate Forms: Shadow Dianna, Mega Shadow DIanna * Happy ** A humanoid who struggles to feel anything, neither good nor bad * Tangles (Asher Cohen) ** A young, empathetic, fun-loving teen imbued with the power of a mainframe, taking the form of a robo-spider ** Alternate Forms: Mainframe Tangles, Net-ATK Tangles, SCORP-ATK Tangles * Runa (Dara Mayer) ** A hooded teen who wants to be anyone but herself, and pretends that she is someone else ** Alter egos: Runestar, Runeshifter, Bladerunner * Strigid (Olivia Buckingham) ** A thin, intelligent owl with a strict sense of discipline and classist tendencies * Wally (Wallace Webster) ** A nihilistic frog with a fez, who knows about everything that has happened since the beginning of time * Espy (Virgil "Pete" Forte) ** A workaholic mole rat who doesn't know how to relax and enjoy life * Crash (Kevin D. Trivett) ** A mute human who wears a full helmet to hide the face he lost in a freak accident. * Beat (Daryl T. Sparks) ** A lively DJ who helped making Crash's stunt derbies more epic with music tracks and bringing rock bands to perform on stage * Sailor Doon, aka Sailor D (Douglas Caird) ** A Scottish sailor who sailed away from home, and never came back. * Darlington (Lady Darlington of Westminster) ** A once posh lady with high standards who became a huge, suave plant tentacle monster with an uncanny obsession for keeping loved ones permanently safe * The Alchemist (Betty) ** A blind unicorn who dedicated her life to single-handedly attempting to research cures for conditions that are currently known as impossible to cure - namely her blindness * Bowie (Vincent Croshaw) ** A creative bowerbird with an artistic flair, who keeps feeling the need to prove his intelligence, especially in the presence of ladies * Bob ** A human who insists that he is not a freak. * Cammie (Carol R. S. Drummond) ** An oversized, friendly female chameleon with a tendency to copy other people's personalities when around them. She has haphazard sleeping habits and tends to be disorganized and forgetful The Banished * Arky (Kiyoshi Amaya) ** A playful, rubbery raptor toy who is obsessed with inflation and childish imagination, but has extreme anger management issues * Slithers (Serge Page) ** A servile snake who keeps having a crush on powerful female figures * Tony Two-Ton (Anthony Sharp) ** A nonchalant, fat human who gives enormous priority to material belongings * Chompy (Jack King) ** A self-conscious black cat who is a compulsive liar, and feels extremely guilty for his desire to swallow close friends whole * Badass Buck (Maybelle Bernadtte) ** A highly respected, strong lady with a no-nonsense attitude, and a hatred for weak female gender stereotypes and childishness * Darkness Monster (Timmy Fox) ** A terrifying monster who dwells in the dark who is confused and tragically can't make sense of the world. ** Alternate forms: Little Timmy * Vanity (Vanessa Dixon) ** A narcissistic, tall ice elemental with insults as cold as herself. She always wants to be the main focus of everything, either as a hero or as a victim, and admits no wrong * Fairy Powderdust (Desdemona Pacelli) ** A troubled, schizophrenic fallen fairy with suicidal tendencies and a psychotic, repressed tendency to commit mass murder. She lives with an unbearable guilt * Sludgemus (Gregory Worley) ** A sludge monster who is worried about the world ending due to pollution * The Governor ** A charismatic, Machiavellian human who keeps quickly rising to positions of political power * Hoers (Chad Fumnaya) ** A flat, inflatable ditzy horse doll who dreams of making the world a better place through rebellion, but all he really wants is to feel approval from parental figures * Grumps (Craig Loney) ** A pessimistic, entrepreneurial blobcat who knows how to go from poor to rich, and fast. He cares greatly for Hoers ** Alternate forms: Fuse Grumps * Staffs ** An easily scared frog with a tribal dress who has a very mistaken, yet oddly creative idea of how the world really works The Final Council * The ChessMaster ** A nihilistic, sassy and unusually tall human with a kingly chess robe and a crown. He is endlessly curious about the possibilities of life, and being easily bored by peace and harmony, goes out to spread some chaos. He does not intend to kill anyone or cause irreversibly tragedy, as he finds that sad and boring. Although his schemes may cause death or tragedy, he always intends to reverse it and give everything back. * Nightmare ** A dark figure with an uncanny mask and a scythe who seeks nothing but revenge upon humanity. He intends enact revenge on specific people for his downfall, and unleash suffering on all of humanity, only sparing ones who will offer their eternal allegiance and most sincere apologies for his woes. * Dance Queen ** A humanoid lady who wants the entire human population to worship her. She believes that she has the most right to rule, and like Katie, she has a dream. The difference is that Dance Queen's interpretation of an ideal world involves everyone being perfectly equal, stripped of all rights for freedom of speech and all existing to serve and dance with the Queen till the end of time. ExtraDimensional Beings * Psy ** The infinite tentacle monster that resides in Dianna's personal dimension who was first created by her, and now has become so powerful that it takes care of Dianna as if she were its beloved pet. Psy is as mentally unstable as Dianna, and she loves Dianna dearly. She is able to re-create Dianna if she ever gets killed, and create shadow clones over her, who mimic the actual Dianna's movements and have her feel everything that they are feeling. * Butter Sweets ** A cute pink butterfly humanoid butterfly with a white trench coat and an explorer's hat. She is a creation of Whimpers, and was her only friend when she was a human. Whimpers wishes that Butter Sweets is real. * Meow Meow ** An innocent looking black cat with blue eyes who likes to play with Whimpers. Meow Meow was created after Whimpers transformed into a freak. * Red Glitter ** The possessed blade that Fairy Powderdust owns, which is a sentient reflection created by her own broken mind. The blade toys with her and switches from telling her to murder to telling her that she should be ashamed of herself for what she has done. Deceased * Void ** The Freak responsible for the final blow in destroying Original Earth and the rest of the Universe. He was driven insane by everything he learnt about the horrors and pleasures of the world, and vowed that nothing deserves to exist but nothingness itself. He was destroyed during the annihilation, as this was a planned form of suicide. * (4 more undocumented Seven Bearers of Unlimited Potential)